Pretty Names, Aren't Always Given To Pretty People
by ImNunu
Summary: I never thought my name suited me. I was always outcasted by everyone, always the one people took to when they needed a form of entrainment. Being the outsider of Konoha, with thick glasses and a horrible appearance, I hated everything, and everyone. But when the new student came, for the very first time in my life. I loved my Name.
1. It Suits You

***Warning* The characters in this story have been changed to fit the plot. Some are in no way similar to the real plot of Naruto. Please proceed with caution ;)**

_Pink_, it's the same thing I wake up to every morning. It's the reason I stick out like a sore thumb even though I try to blend into my surroundings. I always thought my name was some what bitter-sweet. I mean, sure Sakura goes perfect with pink, but then again a Sakura flower stands out. Its makes your sway with it, it's simple, yet beautiful. And me, I seem to be the complete opposite of that statement. Why do we get named after a certain object? It's like pre defining yourself without getting the chance to show your identity in some way. Sometimes pretty names aren't given to pretty people, and for my case I can't accept my name. With pastel waist long hair and jade eye's you'd think that I sound like some sort of princess, wrong.

My hair is always too flat and in a low bun, and my eyes are swallowed by my thick rimmed glasses. My glasses aren't the only things that seem to consume my features, my original petit frame is always draped with clothes that should be worn by the opposite sex. 'Luckily', Konoha High does in fact have a tacky and predicable uniforms. Our navy blue shallow skirts, for the even shallower girls and simple off white blouse with a grey cardigan is mainly the girl's uniform. And you probably guessed right! Guy have the exact same colour sequence, but pants! My uniform is always a size bigger and I choose my skirt much longer than your typical student here. Its quite ironic how the one person who choose to blend in stands out the most.

I always make sure to get to school before anyone else, this ensures less encounters and I get my personal choice of seat. Beside the window at the back of course, I choose the only window that still opens and have the perfect view of the Sakura fields outside the main building. Yes I know, I hate my name; but I still love the actual flower. It's early fall and the start of the new semester, my final semester and the breeze almost makes me forget that today will be just like the rest, horrible.

The voice's in the hallway start to get louder until the front door of the classroom opens. In swings by four people in Konoha that everyone knows. Naruto Uzumaki, almost the loudest and foolish person to ever step foot in our village. His hair almost sticks out more than mine, literally. He's got so many golden spikes on his head it still blows my mind how it's a natural look, but then again I shouldn't be talking. Closely behind him is a girl that suits a pretty name. With her black hair, almost looking violet and those brilliant pearled, grey eyes that seem to stand out more than her boyfriends hair, is Hinata Hyuga. When the fraise opposites attract is mentioned, these two exceed all expectations. Hinata is quite and reserved, while Naruto seems to live off attention.

Not far behind them are Sai and Ino Yamanaka. Two people who are labeled as most attractive and best suited. Ino being the spitting image of Barbie, with baby blue eyes and blond hair that looks almost silver. While Sai is your basic tall and dark featured guy, with everything black including his soul he is Konoha heart throb. I resume my attention outside and try and count how many Sakura petals can fall to the ground before the actual Sakura is thrown down.

"Morning, Sa-Ku-Ra."

Nine, the amount of petals that fell, today was quicker than usual. Sai has a habit of always having that fake smile plastered on his pale face.

"Ha! She's ignoring you, maybe she can't hear you." Ino giggled while placing her heart shaped face on her boyfriends shoulder.

Two more steps and he was facing me, blocking my view of the falling petals.

"That's no way to great someone who was just trying to be friendly." He said.

"Pfft." I couldn't help it, my snort from his fake greeting escaped my lips.

In an instant my face was yanked in between his hands and I was forced to look up.

"What's so funny, Haruno?" He snapped.

"That fake smile brings out my real one." I replied.

His grip tightened and a smirk started to form on his face. His hand moved to the back of my head.

"I love this pink hair thought, it is natural? Of course it has to be, no ones dumb enough to actually want such a color."

"No one is dumb enough to answer their own question." I spat out. That caused him to tug to hard on my pastel strands allowing a grown to come out.

"Your something else you know that?" He laughed.

He was interrupted by the sound of the bell, signaling that first period had begun. He quickly let go of my hair and took his seat at the very front with the other three beside him.

Asshole.

I tried to fix the untamed bun before the teacher walked in, but then again he is always late. Shortly the class was already filled with laughs and conversations about last night and plans for tomorrow as well. As usual the seat beside, in front, and behind me were always empty. I was cut off from the class, cut off from the entire school. Our teacher had finally appeared, students stopped asking why he was never on time, his excuses were a little 'stretched'. Kakashi was a middle aged man, who always had his nose in a book, I honestly don't know what the other half of his face looked like.

"We have a new student today, please give him a warm welcome." Kakashi announced.

And following those words the door opened and in walked the 'new' heart throb of Konoha. He was also tall and had dark features, but he was taller than anyone in the current class. But maybe the fact behind that was how his hair spiked so abnormally from the back, but it was unique, it suited him. His eye's were big and sharp, all his features seemed sharp. It almost seemed like he was carved and each angle had to be perfect, because perfect is what this kid looked like.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He said.

And that was all, he didn't wait for Kakashi to seat him down he just made his way to the back, the seat right in front of me. His shoulders were broad and his hair seemed even weirder close up, it was spiked up but looked soft at the same time. He would definitely stand out here, but it almost seemed like he didn't want to. He started to look out the window, looking towards the Sakura tree's and in that instant it felt like he was looking at me.

"Thank you Sasuke, I hope you will enjoy Konoha High." Kakashi said.

"Hn." Was all he replied with.

After the lesson outline Kakashi made his way to the faculty office and the chairs that were usually vacant had been occupied by every female of the class.

"Your Sasuke right?" Lame, they already new his name.

"Hn."

"Well if you need a tour of the school we'd be more than happy to show your around." They giggled.

So Annoying.

What I thought had been said by him out loud at the same moment. There was a long paused before Ino broke it with her high pitched laughter.

"Your so funny Sasuke! Here, come sit with us over there. Leave the pink drape alone."

And at this moment he looked up, but not at her. He turned around and faced me, almost surprised that there was actually, in fact another person there the entire time. I held his gaze, and he seemed to look so cold, and so unemotional and I wanted to mimic his exact features while returning the stare. I was interrupted by a heavy arm swinging over my shoulders.

"Hey Sasuke, my names Sai. This one her is Sa-Ku-Ra, but feel free to call her as you please, she isn't worth much anyways." And the whole class erupted in laughter.

I did nothing more but burry my head down, wishing that it was anyone but him, anything but his cold stare looking at me.

"Sakura is a pretty name, It suits you." He said.

I really hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter, please tell me what you think and if I should continue! Reviews would be much appreciated, thanks so much for taking the time to read this! ^_^

I don't own Naruto!


	2. Fallen Petals

Was he alright?

It was currently lunch, and I was under the Cherry Blossom Trees still debating if the new student did posses some type of sanity, or even eyes for the matter.  
_  
It suits you._

The fraise kept echoing through my mind, I didn't know what I hated more, maybe it was how I felt the heat rise up to my face, or that for a split second I believed the bastard.

"Pinky."

I wiped my head around, but I didn't have to considering that only Sai would be 'clever' enough to come up with such a name. I resumed reading the book in my lap pretending he wasn't there, hoping he'd get the hint and go away.

"Aw, come on don't ignore me." You could hear the fake disappointment in his voice.

As I finished reading the last sentence in my novel, "I must learn to be content with being happier than I deserve." My book had no longer been laying on my lap.  
I looked over to see Sai swinging it back and forth in front of my face.

"Give it back." I growled.

"Ah so It does speak." He laughed.

"Pride and Prejudice huh? _It suits you."_ He smirked

He was mocking me. He new that the Uchiha boy had made me feel just a little bit happy. well I wouldn't give him such a word. He made me less miserable, ah that fits in better.

I tried grabbing the book out of his hands but he quickly dodged my attempt and grabbed both my hands between his free one.

"I'm disappointed! What, do I not get to see that _adorable _flustered look that you showed him first period?"

He inched his face closer to mine and whispered, "It was quite cute Sa-Ku-Ra."

He pinned both my hands above my head against the tree. And a smirk grew on his pale features. Sometimes I wondered, maybe Sai couldn't smile, maybe the only thing this guys brain was capable of processing was a smirk.

"Don't think he was actually taking notice of you. Such a sorrowful girl who always looks troubled could never attracted a person like him, could never attract anyone for the matter. He pities you." He spat out.

What was this guy trying to prove? I never asked for anyone's attention, needless to say his or her pity. I was perfectly fine with being alone, I always have and from the looks of it I always will be. I don't need some lanky flatted headed moron telling me what I already knew. So I did the first thing that came into mind,

I head-butted the asshole.

A loud grunt was heard and I wanted nothing more but to laugh at the boy who thought I needed his pity. He landed on his back and looked more in shock than pain, from my sudden out burst. I took the opportunity to snatch the book out his hands and made my way back into the school building. Not before hearing him cruse under his breath of course.

Lunch was still starting and going back to original spot was not an option so I picked the next isolated area, the rooftop.

The roof was also known as the school garden, with the entire area covered in grass, a large Cherry Blossom Tree and wild flowers no one wanted to go up there and dirty their school uniform. So when I was greeted by a sleeping figure as I opened the large steal door I was taken by surprise.

There lying on the uncut grass was the boy who made me feel less miserable. But I knew miserable was what I would feel like if I woke him up and was caught invading his privacy. But what made me proceed into walking further was still a mystery to me. He had taken off his uniform blazer and was currently using it as a pillow, how his hair still spiked up at the back was also another mystery.

I inched closer wanting to see if he looked as nice, I mean 'unique', from a shorter distance and it wasn't surprising when he did.  
His face seemed less worried as he slept, he looked relaxed and his lips would slightly part each time he took a breath. And it was just then I realized I was holding my own.

A single cherry blossom fell on his chest and before realizing what I was doing, I had reacted instantly and my hand reached out to retrieve the petal. As my fingertips brushed the surface of the shirt I was instantly yanked forward and greeted by newly awakened dark eyes.

I didn't dare break the silence, and for some reason I couldn't and I didn't want too.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to read, nothing else." I said.

He was still holding my wrist, and his eyes moved towards my free hand where I was clutching the book. He then looked down at his own body and took notice of the new petal that consumed his navy pants and let go of my hand to retrieve them.

"Hn."

My natural instincts were telling me to leave but ignoring all rationality I took a seat in the corner and opened the next chapter of my novel.

He didn't speak for the next ten minutes; he just looked up at the sky and seemed to be in a daze. I caught myself staring at him more than the book.

"Where did you live before this?" I bit my tongue, stupid girl! Don't pry.

"Small villages up north, nothing special." He said.

I had already pushed my boundaries so asking more of the thoughts that had pilled up for the past ten minutes wouldn't hurt, right?

"Is there any reason you moved here?" My voice shaked.

He wasn't reply and I felt even lower than Sai's IQ at that moment.

"My family insisted I come study here before they…" He didn't finished the question, and I regretted asking it.

"I have a certain goal to obtain. Here I can achieve that and make sure to live up to my families dream." He said.

"What's the dream."

This caused him to glare at me. He kept his gaze, and I returned the glare.

"I'm not some book, you know. There are certain things you should and can not share with others." He spat out.

"But there are certain things that if kept hidden for too long will rot and turn into something that ruin's its original purpose." I replied.

He raised his eyebrows, "And what do you know about purpose?" He asked

"I know that something's are always given a name before they even get a chance to decide what their purpose should be. It seems quite unfair having to follow a path that was already decided for you. Not having a choice can lead to anger. Anger can lead to hatred."

"Your annoying." He sighed.

What? Did this guy actually say what I think he said? And I thought we were connecting for a second! Jerk.

"Excuse me?"

"Hn." He smirked.

So I paused for a minute and decided against logic, I threw the book at his head.

"YOUR ANNOYING, HN!"

I began walking towards the exit but was surprised when my body had been forced to turn around after he grabbed my wrist, again might I add.

He had a smirk plastered on his face and I tried not to blush at the sudden contact.  
I tried breaking free but that just caused him to grab my other hand. His smirk grew into a grin and he inched his face closer to mine. At this point out noses were touching and his breath fanned over my face as I tried so hard to hold my own.

"Cute try." He said.

Thanks for taking the time to read the second chapter! The next chapter continues right after the point this one left off in, Cliffhanger!  
Reviews for if I should continue would mean so much, thanks again! ^_^

I do not own Naruto

;)


	3. Green

In all my life not a single person has called me cute. So why did it sound so believable when he said it? Why was I letting him come so close to me and not head-butting the egotistical bastard? Why did I want him to close off the… wait no.

He was doing it again, that smug smirk was stitched on his perfect features. His features that were so close to my own.

"H-h-ey! You better back-off or I'll seriously k-k-kick you!" I yelled.

What he did next made my whole body freeze. He slowly brought his hands up to my face and placed them genteelly on my cheeks. But his expression didn't change, he seemed calm as if he wasn't making the sound of my heart beat echo through my entire body.

He carefully took off my glasses and slowly drew them away from my face. He didn't say a word it seemed as if he was analyzing me. He kept his eyes locked on mine, while I returned the favor. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the steal door of the rooftop being flung open by Sai; following his trio.

"HARUNO! So this is where you were hiding!" Yelled Sai.

His sudden outburst made Sasuke drop my glasses and caused me to jump. Before I could object, Sasuke had placed me behind him.

"Ah, sorry to bother you so early during your arrival, but as you can see my business is with the thing behind you. So if you could kindly excu—"

"My business is also with her, so if you could excuse _us_, were busy." Sasuke cut him off.

I was taken back by the sudden action. Was he protecting me? Or maybe he just didn't like Sai. Who could blame him.

"Busy or not, I need to teach her a lesson so step aside." Sai made his way towards us but not before purposely crushing my glasses along the way. He let out a laugh and proceeded until he was facing Sasuke along with Naruto closely behind him.

I couldn't help but giggle at the visible bump on Sai's pale forehead, serves him right.

"You think this is funny Haurno?" Sai snarled.

"I certainly don't think it's not funny." I giggled.

He made an attempt to grab my arm but not before Sasuke's speed surpassed his own and Sai's arms had been forcibly pinned behind his back. I was no longer looking at Sasuke's back but Sai's face.

Sai's angry expression was now replaced with pure shock. He didn't say a word, which made me feel uncomfortable considering he was always running that big mouth of his.

He let out a single breath and no longer seemed to be affected by the hold Sasuke had on him, my eyebrows raised, "Green." He said.

The color of my eyes.

His gaze that still seemed unreadable was interrupted by Naurto's loud yell, "Bastard!"

And before I could blink, I was once again greeted by Sasuke's broad back and Naruto had mistakenly attacked Sai instead.

"Hn."

"You moron! How could you hit the wrong guy?" Ino yelled!

"N-n-aruo-to a-re you all right?" Hinata asked with panic in her voice.

Both idiot's were currently lying on the floor together tangled in limbs, I couldn't let out a single laugh before Sasuke had grabbed my wrist and we were already running down the exit stairs.

Maybe it was the fact that he was still holding my hand, or that his spikes seemed to bounced uncontrollably as he ran down the stairs, but I let out such a genuine laugh that even my own ears seemed to have heard something foreign.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You hair! It's weird but I like it!" I giggled. This was so unlike me, but what he said next seemed to be unlike his character as well.

"I like yours too." He smiled.

Sorry for such a short chapter! But I really wanted to post something right away after the pervious chapter! Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter and if I should add anything or even continue with the story!

Reviews would be really appreciated, thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! ^_^

I do not own Naruto! :


	4. Sudden Change

It had been a little over two weeks sense the rooftop encounter, meaning it had been a two weeks sense I had spoken to Sasuke.

I didn't know what to feel. One moment he was there and the next, it seemed as if everyone around him was once again a stranger. He was still the object of attention but with his unresponsiveness it was hard to approach him, which for some reason crossed my thoughts everyday.

I was once again early to homeroom and was awaiting the morning bell. The breeze on my face seemed different without my glasses. My old pair completely shattered thanks to Sai and I had decided on getting contacts instead, I felt light this way.

Speaking of Sai he had been acting strange. Every sense he lost to Sasuke, he had stopped the constant approaches towards me. It's not as if he completely stopped, he still gave me the occasional 'clever' nickname but not once had he taken it further than that. He was being nicer almost; no that wasn't the proper term.

He was being less of a douche-bag.

This was my preference, I enjoyed being alone. I didn't want to be noticed so why was it that as soon as Sasuke had opened the classroom door my hopes rose up.

I wasn't expecting much but the silence I was greeted by as he made his way towards the seat in front of me wasn't exactly comforting.

He had placed his head on the desk and used his arms as a pillow, completely ignoring my presence.

And that pissed me off. How was he so oblivious of how his actions had affected me, heck even I didn't know what I was feeling? But all I did know was at the moment I wanted him to acknowledge me.

So I tapped his untamed spikes.

"Hn. What is it?" His voice was low and scratchy, as if he had awoken from a nap.

"Good Morning." I said.

"Morning."

"Uh- I-is everything alright? You seem kind of qui-" I was cut off.

"I told you before. I came here with a goal in mind. I'm just trying to keep my priorities straight. No distractions. " He said.

Why was this guy so complicated and confusing! Was he implying I was a distraction? But if so, how?

"You never told me what your goal was." I said

"And why should I?" He asked.

"Because maybe I could help."

He let out a low laugh, "How we both understand things are different."

"And how would you know my way of thinking." I asked

He turned his body around and leaned on my desk.

He began to smirk, "You Sakura Haruno think if you don't disturb anyone or anything, you'll live a peaceful life. A life in the Shadows. I for one can not sit back and watch as opportunities slip by."

"I-I'm nothing like that." My voice cracked.

He moved his feet under my desk and made sure to touch his foot with my own.

"You're easy to read. Your taken back by the simple things and that is what makes you weak." He said.

My hand reacted on it's own and before I could draw back I had slapped him.

For a split second his eyes seem to widen but he quickly regained his composure and brought his face closer to mine.

"Weak? Please tell me how I'm weak if I am _so_ easy to read Sasuke-_kun." _ I said in a bitter voice.

He smirked. That bastard was actually finding this amusing.

"I know exactly how you're going to react at any given time." He said.

Before I could say anything he had grabbed both my wrists and yanked me forward. I was so close to his face that when he spoke again, his breath tickled my lips.

"_You're_ _Annoying_."

It angered and flustered me even more on how he knew I would react to this situation. How he knew I would loss my composure while he kept that satisfied smirk plastered on his face. So I wanted to do something I know he wouldn't predict.

I kissed him.

Ah! Another quick chapter. I really wasn't planning on going with such a change in plot. So please tell me what you think because I might completely change this chapter…  
Hope you enjoyed ! Thanks so much for reading ^_^

I do not own Naruto :3


	5. Stay Away

Reality was like this, I have never held a guys hands before, let alone kissed him. Never thought of looking in between the lines and possibly falling in love. Falling in love sounded painful. Falling symbolizes a type of failure. Falling shows you were to weak to hold yourself up. Why call it falling in love? What ever falls always seems to shatter. I simply wasn't ready to let myself break for a simple emotion.

Like ice was what his lips felt like. Cold, smooth, and so very still. He was unresponsive but so was I. He smelt of musk with a soft hint of peppermint. He wouldn't draw his face away and I seemed paralyzed in the moment. We were both waiting to see who would shatter first.

And as blossoms fell from the trees, and the wind gusted through the room I slowly felt myself melt the ice. And in return the ice melted me.

He mimicked every movement I made. It seemed as if he was a fast learned or simply wanted to see what I knew.

Which was nothing.

Not only was he opening up a new world of thoughts mentally, it was happening physically.

I wanted to stay far away from him but also wanted to witness how much closer we could get.

It was a very unfamiliar feeling that was coursing threw my body. A heart attack that I wanted to get stronger. Air that I didn't want to fill my lungs. He left me breathless, yes.

Left my mind and heart empty, but filled me with something much more compelling

The feeling was foreign but I certainly didn't want it to end. So when the door suddenly flew open and Sasuke moved back I was left feeling rather selfish.

Interrupted without realizing what was even broken off left me wanting to rediscover what had just happened.

"What the hell?" Was all that Sai seemed to crock out.

I could fell my face flush at the sudden thought of someone else witnessing my first kiss.

"Tsk, what business do you have hear." Sasuke bit out.

Sai pointed a finger towards me and yelled, "Well clearly its not sucking face with the likes of her! What the heck do you think you're doing with my toy."

Toy? Was this guy seriously acting as if someone had stolen his favorite Lego piece so he had to settle for the play-doe instead? I wasn't his play thing! And sure as shit wasn't classified under 'his'.

I rose to speak but Sasuke had beat me too it.

"Hn, last time I checked you two were nothing close to being 'buddy buddy'." In fact weren't you going to harassed her even more just to inflate that pathetic excuse of an ego?"

"Oi! You know nothing. Ignoring anyone who approaches you and acting as if you are superior is what's pathetic!" Screamed Sai.

Sasuke slowly rose from his seat and made his way right in front of Sai. With each step he took Sai had stepped back. Shortly Sai's back had been pressed against the wall and Sasuke seemed to tower over him.

"I am only superior to those who allow themselves to think less of their own strength. People who pity their own weakness always accuse others for the failure they bring on themselves." Sasuke said.

I could see Sai open his mouth to say something but close it in defeat. He simply hung his head down.

Sasuke made his way back to me.

I heard a shuffle of footsteps, "What do you know about others, you asshole!" Yelled Sai with his hands clenched in fists and raised towards Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly grabbed the boys neck and slammed his back on the near by desk. A thud was heard following Sai's deep gulp for air.

I was shocked as to why he had reacted so quick and violently. Sai was more talk then action so why was he acting as if he had crossed a major line?

"I know more than you think." Sasuke said.

I could have sworn I saw his eyes flash crimson for a split second. His grip was tightening and ironically enough Sai's face was turning pastel pink.

I quickly ran towards Sasuke and tried to pry his hands off but he wouldn't budge. I wrapped my arms behind his waist and tried to push him back.

"Sasuke stop! You're hurting him! Please just leg it go!"

"SASUKE!"

Slowly his arms fell limp and he relaxed under my hold.

I left go and went to tend to the boy who was the cause of all my wounds.

I carefully lifted Sai and placed his arm over my shoulder and then looked up to Sasuke who had been starring with dark orbs.

"That was too much. Even for you. Even for him." I said.

Sasuke whipped his head to the left, "Tsk, he deserved it."

"No one deserves this! How can you possibly think that force is the right outcome! Do you really believe that if you can inflict pain knowing it won't come back on you, that it's okay? Being weak is one thing, being empty is another." I spat out.

"Hn, _your annoying_." And he quickly left the classroom.

My eyes followed each of his footsteps and suddenly I realized that Sasuke Uchiha could be there one moment, then gone the next. He was simply not the type to be there for too long. And I was the type to never stop waitng.

Patience vs Reluctance

I re-focused my attention to the limp boy in my arms. He was looking to the ground with his eye browns noted together making wrinkles on his pale forehead.

"Uh,he's the hot headed type but-"

"I'm sorry." I was cut off.

I was taken by surprise. Sai defiantly wasn't the type to apologize.

"Huh? What for? You both were at fault but he took it too far. No one should have to endure harassment and abuse." I whispered.

He looked up and held my gaze. It was uncomfortable being starred at by someone who always made me want to tear my gaze. But his onyx eyes that closely resembled the boy I had just yelled at wouldn't allow me to draw my green orbs away.

"You shouldn't stay close to someone who could easily lose his cool." Said Sai.

This made me have a double take. Why was the guy who always seemed to loss his cool care so much about the first person to ever treat me close to a human being.  
Its questionable how others only seem to notice the bad in people who have actually portrayed more good then they have.

It's as if people only see what they want too. Only see things that make them see less of themselves.

So I laughed. I let a wave of giggles escape. But what stopped the sudden laughter was the gesture Sai hade made.

He began to twirl my rose stained hair within his fingers.

He drew his face closer to me, until he genteelly thumped his forehead with mine.

He uttered one sentence than left me with a hundred questions.

"Stay away from Sasuke."

AH! I sorta disappeared for a bit, but I'm back now, so please continue to read and review cause that would really mean so much! Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Next chapter will be up as soon as I get some feed back I hope!  
Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed ^_^

I do not own Naruto


	6. Liar

I shoved him away.

He had no right being so close after treating me like I was worthless. The look on Sai's face seemed more hurt than shocked.

I rose to my feet and headed for the door.

"Wait!"

I kept walking.

"Please! Just listen to what I have to say. " He yelled.

A part of me wanted to keep walking. I wanted to go find Sasuke and make sure he was alright. I was starting to feel like I needed that boy, and that made me more terrified than relieved.

How was someone supposed to deal with wanting to be needed by someone who simply, wasn't needed by you? I thought if I only depended on myself, than isolation wasn't that bad. But there is certain happiness to knowing you were not alone. But there was a certain loneliness to knowing someone did not want your happiness.

"Just this once." Sai whispered.

I stopped in my tracks. I dug my nails in the palm of my hands and closed my eyes.

"What is it?" I replied.

He let out a shaking breath.

"I'm sorry."

I paused.

"You should apologize to Sasuke, not me."

"No, you're miss understanding. I'm not sorry for what I did to Sasuke. I'm sorry for what I've done to you."

I re opened my eyes. My silence caused him to continue.

"For everything I've done to you, for treating you so poorly. I regret making you hate me."

"What? No one keep's repeating something that will cause them regret." I said.

"Your wrong. If you keep messing something up to the point of no return it doesn't really matter what happens next right? I mean you'll always hate me so what's the point in trying?"

I turned around.

"Trying what? What are you getting at?" I asked.

He took a single step towards me.

"What I'm saying is, no matter how many time's I apologize you'll never come to like me."

I froze. Every word he seemed to say was more confusing then the next.

"Exactly. So you can stop this." I said.

He took another step forward.

"I'm sorry okay." The look on his face was a mix of regret and kindness.

"No! You can't do that! It's not fair, you can't really expect me to forgive you after all the torment you caused. Is this another one of your games, cause it's not funny!"

"Just listen to me!" He yelled.

"I don't want to! I never want to hear anything you have to say!"

He ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't deserve your time. I know that. But I know even for someone as awful as me, you'd listen."

I bit the inside of my lip.

"I never did anything to you. I stayed clear of everyone. Was it really that amusing seeing me struggle." I whispered.

He stepped closer.

"I needed someway, anyway to make the quite girl talk to me." He said.

He threw his arms in the air, "What was I suppose to do! You refused to talk, you wouldn't take your eyes off the ground. I needed you to look at me."  
.

"Why! Why does it matter where I look? I asked.

"Because you matter! You matter so much."

I didn't know how to react. How to feel to his sudden words. Usually words like this make someone happy, but coming from the likes of him made me furious. It's impossible treating something that mattered like it was worthless.

"I know you don't believe me. I know what I've done until now can't be ignored, but god dammit Sakura look at me! Look at me the way you look at him!" He yelled.

"I don't look at anyone, remember?" I said.

"Tsk. You look at him, the way I wish I could look at you."

I locked eyes with him, and for a brief moment he wore the same expression as Sasuke; determination.

He took another step.

"Give me a chance to show you how much you matter." He said.

"You don't deserve anything." I said.

" I know I'm not Sasuke. I know things could have been different. But I'll make do with what I have."

"You have nothing! You're confusing me!" I replied.

"I care about you!" He yelled.

"Liar! You only care about yourself!"

He took his final step, now facing me.

"Ignore everything up until now. Give me just one minute to explain to you."

I gulped.

If I wanted this to end here, then I needed to listen to what he had to say next.

I whipped my head to right, "One minute." I repeated

"You know in the beginning I hated people like you."

I snorted.

"Let me finish." He said

"Anyways. That was only in the beginning. Truth is you were so quite at first I wanted to hear your voice.

I tried imagining how you would sound like; such a frail girl should have a voice to match her. But once you responded to my constant harassments in a strong, undefeatable voice, I was intrigued.

Then after I heard your voice I wanted to see your facial expressions. How you would looked if someone made you laugh, or smile.

But the only face I seemed to muster out of you was anger, or depression; but even so, they still had an aspect of beauty in them.

I wanted to know you, the real you. But my attempts always pointed in the wrong direction.

And once I couldn't read you I was getting annoyed with myself. That how the single person I wanted, didn't want me."

His time was up, but I didn't stop him as he continued.

"And you know what? I still thought you were beautiful. You were the definition of hidden beauty. Not only in the way of concealing yourself, like your brilliant eyes. But in the way you loved. It was so hidden as if it wasn't there to begin with. But how you looked at him; you loved others in the way you wished they loved you. And if you let me, just this once,

I promise you, I'll give you that exact love."

I told myself I wanted to make this longer! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Haha! Love triangle wasn't apart of the plan, but why not!? Reviews would be much appreciated and would encourage me to update faster! :D

I do not own Naurto.


End file.
